Just Leave Me!
by Namikaze Ex-Black
Summary: Pernahkah kau memiliki penyesalan besar dalam hidupmu? Penyesalan yang membuatmu terbayang-bayang dihampir sepanjang umurmu berjalan sejak saat itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya padaku tentang penyesalan itu, jawabanku adalah... Chapter 1 update
1. Chapter 1

_" Sasuke ini adalah adik barumu." _

_ " Aku tak ingin adik Kaa-san," _

" _Saudaraku hanya Itachi."_

_ " Nii-san?"_

_ "Sasuke!"_

" _Nii-san. Hiks. Jangan membenciku. Aku menyayangimu. Ajaklah aku bermain Nii-san."_

…

_"Niisan aku ikut.."_

_ "Jangan mengikutiku terus. Pergi sana!"_

"Hiks...Niisan. Kau Dimana? Kau dimana? Aku takut. Hikss. NII-SAN..."

"Hinata! HINATA!"

_ "Teme, teme. Aku tadi bertemu seorang gadis. Ia cantik. Cantik sekali. Matanya putih. Ah tidak. Itu Lavender."_

_ "Kau masih dibayangi masalalumu?"_

_ "Hari ini Aku harus bisa. SEMANGAT!"_

_ "Aku masih mencarimu... Adikku.."_

…_._

_ "Hah? Diterima? Horeeeee!"_

_ "Namaku Hinata..."_

_ "Lavender itu..."_

_ "Onyx itu?"_

_ "Hinata!"_

_ "Niisan?"_

_ "Itachi? Kaa-san?"_

_ "Aku merindukanmu adikku."_

_ "Cih!"_

…

_ "Kau kenapa Hinata? Kenapa berlari-lari seperti dikejar hantu?"_

_ "Aku yakin itu dia."_

_ "I got you my little sister."_

_ "Jauhi aku! Kau bukan kakakku. Aku bukan adikmu!"_

…

_"Kita mau kemana?"_

_ "Jangan memaksaku!"_

_ "Inii.. Senapan?"_

_ "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuunnnnn."_

_ "Hentikan ocehanmu kalau kau masih ingin tetap hidup!"_

_ "Merunduk!"_

…

_ "T-tadaima..."_

_ "Kenapa... aku mesti beredebar?"_

_ "SAKURA MILIKKU! JAUHI DIA!"_

_ "Namaku, Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Tunangan Sasuke."_

_ "Kau tidak mengingatku?"_

….

_"Persiapkanlah senapanmu jauh-jauh hari, Sasuke!"_

_ "Misi apa ini?"_

_ "Hinata! Aku takkan membiarkan dia terluka!"_

_ "Aku mencintaimu."_

_ "Aku sangat membencimu."_

….

_"Pertunangan ini, sangatlah memuakkan!"_

_ "Naruto. Aku membutuhkanmu."_

_ "Setelah ini? Siapa lagi?"_

_ "Bulan depan pertarungan besar itu akan segera dimulai."_

_ "Kalung malaikat yang cantik."_

…

_"Putriku.."_

_ "Mata itu? Seperti miliknya."_

_ "Ini tidak boleh. Aku adikmu dan kau Kakakku!"_

_"Tinggalkan aku!"_

_ "MENGERTILAH BAHWA KITA BUKAN SAUDARA! KAU BUKAN SAUDARAKU!"_

_ "Nii-san..."_

…

_"Hinata~! AWAS!"_

_ DORRR!_

_ "S-sakit Niisan."_

_ "Hinata! Hinata bertahanlah."_

_ "Dia meninggalkanku."_

_ "Aku akan membalas dendam itu."_

_ "Ini belum berakhir."_

HUAAAA...

#tereak gaje make toa mesjid

Halo minna-san. Para pembaca fandom Naruto pair Sasuhuna.. Perkenalkan. Saya Ex-Black. Author yang baru mangkal di pair ini *eh

haha. Sebenarnya ide fic ini udah ada lama diotak saya buat pair lain favorit saya, Narusaku. Tapi berhubung saya lagi cinta cintanya ama Sasuhina saya alihin deh ke pair ini. XDD

Karena saya baru pertama masuk pair ini, makanya cuma publish trailernya aja. Kalo ada yang tertarik insya allah akan saya publish chapt ke-satunya.

Hehe. Ohya, saya ini sebenernya bukan orang yang pandai bikin A/N, maka dari itu saya ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang sekarang.

Sekian dari saya, ditunggu responnya kalo ada yang minat. Hahaha..

Jaa Minna-san ^^

Namikaze Ex-Black

Surabaya

15 November 2012


	2. Chapter 2

Just Leave Me! **© Copyright **Namikaze Ex Black

Naruto **© Copyright** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre **Romance****-**** Family**

Rate **T**

Warning** Out Of Character (**OOC**), Another Universal (**AU**), Typo(**s**) Maybe will be Incest?**

Length** Multichapter**

an** Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata's **Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ONE - IMOUTOU**

Pernahkah kau memiliki penyesalan besar dalam hidupmu? Penyesalan yang membuatmu terbayang-bayang dihampir sepanjang umurmu berjalan sejak saat itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya padaku tentang penyesalan itu, jawabanku adalah...

.

Pernah...

.

.

-20 years Ago-

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Suara khas milik wanita yang begitu aku sayangi tersebut terdengar melengking dan memantul mantul yang dibawa oleh udara lalu menyapa pendengaranku. Aku yang sedang membaca materi untuk ulangan fisika besok pagi hanya mendengus kecil lalu kembali membaca bukuku.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke-_chan_..."

Suara tersebut malah makin dekat dan jelas di pendengaranku. Dan uhh.. Tahukah kalian, aku sangat benci dipanggil dengan embel-embel '_chan_' seperti itu. Aku ini seorang laki-laki, dan seharusnya dipanggil dengan embel embel '_kun_'. Yah, begitulah yang biasa aku dengar disebutkan untuk anak-anak laki-laki. Namun wanita tersebut malah...

"_Kaa-san_, hentikan memanggilku dengan suffix menjijikkan seperti itu," kataku kesal lalu menoleh kearah pintu. Dan disanalah aku mendapati seorang wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak 30 tahun-an. Berambut hitam kebiruan seperti milikku. Wajah yang mirip denganku. _Kaa-san_ku... Satu-satunya orangtuaku saat ini-setidaknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak seru Sasuke-_chan_..." katanya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Huh... Aku memijit pelipisku yang mendadak pening. _Kaa-san_ku benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tidak ingatkah usianya sudah menginjak kepala tiga tahun ini.

Aku yang sudah jengah melihat aksi kekanakan _Kaa-san_ku, sekali lagi hanya mendengus dan menyibukkan diri dengan bukuku. "Ada apa, _Kaa-san_."

"_Kaa-san_ mempunyai kejutan untukmu."

Satu kalimat tidak terlalu panjang bernada ceria yang meluncur lancar dari bibir _Kaa-san_ku tersebut mampu menyita perhatianku untuk sejenak. Kuletakkan bukuku dan menoleh kearahnya. Sebagai anak kecil yang masih menyukai hadiah dan kejutan-kejutan yang biasa diberikan oleh orang tuanya, tentu saja aku masih tertarik. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu. Aku tak bertanya apapun, hanya melihat kearah _Kaa-san_ku dan menampilkan wajah stoic andalan khas keluarga Uchiha. Namun sebenarnya dalam hatiku penasaran apa yang akan _Kaa-san_ku tunjukkan.

"Kau bilang, kemarin merindukan Itachi, kan?"

Itachi...

Mendengar kata Itachi, mataku langsung berbinar.

"Itachi? Apa _Kaa-san_ membawa _Aniki_ pulang?" Nadaku yang semula dingin sekarang kembali menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

_Kaa-san_ku tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat ia menggeleng. Bahuku menyusut. Harapan itu mendadak hilang.

"Maaf, _Kaa-san_ belum bisa membawa itachi kesini Sasuke." Aku tahu suaranya menyiratkan penyesalan serta kesedihan walaupun ia berkata sambil tersenyum. Walau aku tahu itu adalah senyum hambar.

"Lalu? Ap..."

"Hinata! Kemari." Belum selesai pertanyaan selanjutnya keluar dari bibirku _Kaa-san_ku memotong dan memanggil sebuah nama yang asing di telingaku. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak kecil muncul takut takut dari balik pintu kamarku dengan menggamit lengan _Kaa-san_ku lalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya. Kusipitkan mataku mengidentifikasi siapa dia. Namun sepanjang ingatanku, aku tak pernah melihatnya. Seorang gadis kecil. Kuakui dia cukup...manis. Ah. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Lupakan. Ia seorang gadis kecil berambut Indigo sebahu. Matanya lavender. Pipinya tembam dan merona. Itu saja!

"Jangan takut, Hinata." _Kaa-san_ku mengeluarkan anak kecil itu dari persembunyian dibalik tubuhnya dan membawanya menghadapku. Aku mengerutkan alisku tidak mengerti.

Oh.. Namanya Hinata..

" Sasuke ini adalah adik barumu."

Deggg.. Apa?

"Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu," kata _Kaa-san_ dengan lembut sambil berjongkok dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan sayang.

"Tunggu _Kaa-san_!" Sebelum gadis tersebut memulai perkenalannya aku menyela dengan sengit. "Apa maksud _Kaa-san_ dengan adik?"

"Kau kemarin bilang pada _Kaa-san_ kalau kau merindukan Itachi, tapi maaf _Kaa-san_ masih belum bisa membawanya pulang. Maka dari itu _Kaa-san_ membawakan saudara baru untukmu," jelas _Kaa-san_ku mengetahui aku mulai tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

Mataku terbelalak. Hatiku mendadak sakit seketika. Adik? Saudara? Cih! Apa ini. " Aku tak ingin adik _Kaa-san_!" tolakku yang langsung membuat gadis itu kembali menciut dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung _Kaa-san_. "Saudaraku hanya Itachi," kataku semakin sengit langsung berdiri dari dudukku. Air mataku menetes. "Itachi takkan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun." Kuterobos saja _Kaa-san_ku dan gadis itu yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan _Kaa-san_ yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

.

.

.

**Just Leave Me! Just Leave Me!**

.

.

.

" _Nii-san_?"

"N-_Nii-san_!"

Entah sejak kapan suara ini selalu menggangguku setiap pagi. Dan lagi. Panggilan itu. _Nii-san_. Hanya ia yang pernah memanggilku seperti itu seumur hidupku. Karena aku tak pernah memiliki adik walaupun itu sepupu.

"_Nii-san_ ayo bangun. I-ini sudah siang." Kurasakan sebuah tangan mungil menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku dengan lembut. Aku yang masih begitu lelah karena kemarin mengikuti pekan olahraga disekolah merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan suara ini. Namun suara itu terus saja mengusikku.

"_Nii-san_ ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang. Kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolah,kan?"

"Berisik!" aku yang benar-benar kesal langsung bangun dan membentaknya dengan kasar. Membuatnya sedikit berjingkat kebelakang. Kulihat air mata menggenang dipelupuknya. Membuat pagiku menjadi dramatis. Dan kalau kalian ingin tahu, sebenarnya kejadian ini selalu terjadi dikamarku setiap harinya semenjak ia tinggal disini. Ia yang membangunkanku harus berakhir dengan tangisan dikarenakan aku yang membentaknya.

Aku mengacak kepalaku kesal. Lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Tak kuperdulikan ia yang menangis disana. Aku tahu ini keterlaluan. Tapi sudahlah. Entah mengapa aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan aku memiliki saudara lagi. Saudara angkat.

Ya. _Kaa-san_ku mengadopsinya dari jalanan. Kata _Kaa-san_ku, ia menemukan gadis tersebut sendirian dijalan saat hujan. _Kaa-san_ bilang gadis itu tidak tahu dimana rumahnya bahkan nama keluarganya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa namanya Hinata. Itu saja.

Awalnya aku sempat merasa iba atas penuturan _Kaa-san_ku setlah tragedi aku kabur dari rumah karena tidak terima kehadiran Hinata saat itu. Namun lama kelamaan ada perasaan lain yang membuatku tidak terima harus menjadi kakaknya.

.

.

.

**Just Leave Me! Just Leave Me!**

.

.

.

Kalau kau ingin tahu akau ini siapa, aku adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang hanya memiliki satu orang tua. Ya. Satu saja. Setidaknya begitulah semenjak beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Diusiaku yang masih termasuk sangat muda ini, oh-ralat. Sangat anak-anak ini, aku harus dihadapakan pada kenyataan bahwa orang tuaku sudah bercerai. Aku sudah tidak perlu bertanya lagi pada _Kaa-san_ku apa itu arti 'bercerai' yang ia alami dengan _Otou-san_ku. Kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata dan pemikiran dewasa warisan darah Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhku memaksaku berpikiran lebih dewasa dari pada anak-anak seumuranku. Walau pertama kali mengetahui orang tuaku akan berpisah, tentu saja jiwa kekanak-kanak-anku langsung terguncang.

Orang-tuaku. Berpisah. Bercerai.

Tiga kata itu langsung terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku begitu saja. Aku takkan lagi memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Seperti seorang temanku disekolah yang orangtuanya bercerai. _Kaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ pastinya akan tinggal terpisah.

Aku sedih. Hanya itu yang dapat aku rasakan saat itu. Sebelumnya aku hanya tahu bahwa _Kaa-san_ dan Otou-san begitu sering bertengkar. Otou-san sering pulang malam lalu adu mulut dengan _Kaa-san_. Itulah makanan sehari-hari yang sering aku dan Itachi saksikan setiap malam. Aku yang takut hanya bisa lari pada pelukan Itachi untuk ia tenangkan.

Fakta pertama orang tuaku berpisah aku terima. Oke. Paling tidak setelah berpisah aku masih bisa ikut dengan _Kaa-san_ku. Tapi fakta lain yang lebih mengguncang datang menghampiriku. Itachi, kakak yang begitu aku sayangi walaupun ia kadang begitu jahil dan menyebalkan harus berpisah denganku. Pengadilan memutuskan, aku dirawat _Kaa-san_ dan Itachi ikut Tou-san.

Hari pertama kepergian Itachi aku terus-terusan menangis karena tidak terbiasa tanpanya. Namun _Kaa-san_ terus memberikan pengertian kepadaku bahwa perpisahanku dengan Itachi hanya sementara. Sampai lama-lama aku bisa menerima kepergian Itachi yang ikut _Otou-san_ ke Oto sedangkan aku di Konoha. Walau kesedihan itu masih ada.

Sekarang malah aku dikejutkan kenyataan lain yang tidak terduga. _Kaa-san_ memberiku seorang adik. Adik angkat yang ia temukan dijalan. Aku yang masih tidak dapat menerima kehadirannya, masih saja terus bersikap dingin kepadanya. Namun anehnya, ia tak pernah kapok terus mendekatiku walaupun aku sering membentak dan bersikap kasar padanya. Melihatnya menangis sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku semenjak Hinata datang kesini. Malah lebih parahnya, _Kaa-san_ menempatkan Hinata satu kamar denganku. Katanya agar aku dan Hinata semakin akrab. Padahal, sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Aku tetap saja menjadi kakak yang sering membentak-bentak adiknya. Kadang kala aku berpikir, gadis ini walau terlihat rapuh namun memiliki mental yang luat. Seperti malam ini...

'Brukkk'

Aku yang lelah sehabis mengerjakan pe-er ku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku dikasurku yang empuk. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Guru wanita yang begitu cantik namun kadang bisa menjadi sangat killer itu memberi kelasku segudang pe-er musim panas yang melelahkan. Dan malam ini belum ada sepertiganya yang aku selesaikan.

"_Nii-san_."

Suara kecil yang begitu familiar itu, mengusikku saat aku hendak masuk ke alam mimpi. Arrrggghhhh. Aku menahan kesalku didalam hati karena hampir saja aku bisa memejamkan mata namun gadis itu membatalkannya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Sampai pada panggilannya yang kedelapan aku benar-benar kesal dan terusik.

"Apa?" tanyaku kesal, membentak dan menatapnya dengan garang. Namun kekesalanku yang memuncak itu segera berganti menjadi heran saat kulihat wajahnya yang biasanya merona itu kini memucat. "Kau kenapa?" Aku berjalan kesisi lain tempat tidur untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Jangan sampai ia sakit disaat seperti ini. Ini sudah malam. Lagi pula _Kaa-san_ sedang tidak ada dirumah karena ada pekerjaan diluar kota.

"Tidak panas," kataku saat memeriksa dahinya. Aku sempat menghela napas lega mengetahui ternyata ia tidak sakit. "Kalau tidak sakit, lalu kenapa?" gumamku entah pada siapa. Karena kata-kata terakhir itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan pada diriku sendiri.

"N-_Nii-san_." Hinata memanggilku dengan gagap. Oh ya. Satu hal yang belum aku ceritakan disini. Hinata sering kali gagap saat berbicara. Kata _Kaa-san_ itu mungkin efek trauma karena pernah merasa ketakutan saat ia sendirian dijalanan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya ku sekali lagi.

"A-Aku." Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia seperti selalu kesulitan merangkai kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya. Dan ini yang selalu aku benci darinya. Ia selalu membuatku menunggu untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"A-Aku ingin pipis." ungkapnya dengan wajah begitu polos.

Hening melanda…

Suara jangkrik terdengar semakin jelas dari pelataran rumah.

Krikkk krikkk...

Suasana terus menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Mendadak empat buah garis yang saling berkombinasi tercetak dipelipisku. Aku medelik terkejut kearahnya.

"Kenapa ditahan dan tidak langsung ke kamar mandi saja? Dasar merepotkan. Aku kira kau kenapa." Aku hendak berbalik kembali kekasurku dengan menahan kesal. Gigiku saling bergemeletuk menahan kesal. Dan apa yang aku ucapkan itu tadi. Merepotkan. Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha menggunakan kosakata favorit Shikamaru itu? Dan... Mulai kapan aku bisa berkata sepanjang itu?

"A-aku takut b-berjalan send-d-dirian ke s-sana."

Kata-kata gagapnya yang terakhir sukses membuatku berbalik sambil menghembuskan napas jengah. Namun yang kudapati lagi-lagi adalah wajahnya yang ingin menangis. Dasar wanita. Sukanya menjadikan air mata menjadi senjata pada laki-laki.

.

.

.

**Just Leave Me! Just Leave Me!**

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil memijit pelipisku yang mendadak pening karena ulah Hinata malam ini. Entah mengapa semenjak kedatangannya, selain karena ulah _Kaa-san,_ sekarang acara memijit pelipisku saat kesal jadi bertambah karena ulah-ulah anehnya.

"S-sudah _Nii-san_," katanya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. Ia memandangku dengan takut takut.

Aku segera melenggang ke menuju kamarku meninggalkannya yang masih dibelakangku. Namun sebentar kemudian kurasakan lengan kananku memberat. Dan aku tak perlu menoleh untuk tau apa penyebabnya. Hinata pasti sedang menggelayut disana.

"N-_Nii-san_." Ini adalah gangguan kedua darinya setelah aku sampai dikamar. Dan sama seperti tadi, ia mengusikku saat aku hendak masuk ke alam mimpiku.

"Apa?" aku lalu membuka mataku yang masih setengah mengantuk untuk menghadap kearahnya karena aku selalu tidur mebelakanginya.

"Oyasumi _Nii-san_," katanya singkat lalu mengecup satu pipiku. Aku terbelalak.

.

.

.

**Just Leave Me! Just Leave Me!**

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas kali ini begitu membosankan. Tidak ada _Kaa-san_. Tidak ada Itachi. Monoton. Hanya aku yang setiap hari membaca diperpustakaan atau duduk dipinggir kolam renang rumahku. Kalau tahun lalu aku masih memiliki Itachi yang akan aku ajak adu renang di kolam rumah dengan Otou-san sebagai jurinya, kini aku hanya bisa memandang kolam tersebut dengan hampa. Karena tak akan ada lagi keluargaku yang hangat seperti dulu.

"_Nii-san_."

Suara ini lagi. Datang mengusikku. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Tetapi semakin aku tidak perduli ia akan terus memanggilku. Menyebalkan. Akhirnya dari pada kesal, aku menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ayo bermain," katanya dengan wajah penuh harap dan menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Aku tidak mau." Kuhempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dari lenganku. Dan sepertinya aku menggunakan tenaga terlalu berlebihan saat menepis tangannya barusan.

'Brukk'

Aku agak keterlaluan kali ini. Ia terjatuh saat aku menepis tangannya tadi. Aku sempat menganga beberapa saat karena ulahku sendiri. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku kembali bisa mengendalikan diriku. Ia menangis. Pasti sakit. Batinku. Ingin rasanya aku menolongnya saat itu. Namun gengsiku menghadang keinginan tersebut. Aku yang tidak tahu harus apa malah berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk dilantai karena ulahku.

"Hiks. Kenapa _Nii-san_ selalu jahat padaku. Apa salahku. Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu _Nii-san_." Ia terisak dibelakangku. Aku tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena aku sedang tidak menghadap kearahnya. Dan entah setan dari mana datang merasukiku membuatku menjawab begitu pedas pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

Suara dingin menusuk khas keluarga Uchiha terlontar dari bibirku. Aku menghentikan kata-kataku sejenak. Masih dapat kudengar isakkannya yang begitu memilukan dibelakang sana.

"Karena aku membencimu."

Dan satu kata tak terduga itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

.

.

.

**Just Leave Me! Just Leave Me!**

.

.

.

Sungguh demi apapun di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padanya tadi di kolam renang. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Ruang kerja _Kaa-san_. Tidur menelungkup sambil frustasi karena ulah bodohku tadi. Berkali-kali kulirik kearah pintu. Berharap pintu itu terbuka karena biasanya Hinata akan mencariku bahkan keseluruh penjuru rumah kalau ia merasa sendirian. Tidak perduli itu aku baru saja memarahi atau membentaknya dengan kasar. Namun kali ini lain. Sampai 5 jam aku duduk disini pun ia tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Arrrrrgghhh!" Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Tak lama kemudian aku berdiri dari dudukku. Lagipula setelah aku pikir-pikir, memang apa salahnya ia memintaku untuk bermain dengannya tadi. Kalaupun aku tidak bersedia, aku bisa menolaknya secara halus, kan. Sasuke kau memang bodoh. Kemana otak cemerlang warisan keluarga Uchiha-mu selama ini? Mengapa tadi hanya ada gengsi yang membumbung tinggi saat menghadapi Hinata.

"Hufffhh."

Kuhela napasku dengan lelah. Kutinggalkan ruang kerja _Kaa-san_ dan berjalan menuju kolam renang untuk mencarinya. Namun aku tak mendapatinya berada disana. Lalu aku mencarinya keseluruh rumah. Tetap nihil. Tidak ada.

Uhh. Kemana kau Hinata. Jangan sampai dia kabur karena kebodohanku tadi. _Kaa-san_ pasti akan marah besar padaku nanti. Tidak Tidak! Aku berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran burukku tadi. Lagi pula ada satu tempat lagi yang belum aku datangi. Kamarku-errr-kamarnya juga sepertinya.

"Hinata…" Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan untuk mencari dimana keberadaannya. Sungguh. Baru kali ini kalau kau ingin tahu aku benar-benar pernah memanggil namanya. Sebelumnya memanggil namanya saja rasanya aku enggan.

Ku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar. Tidak ada. Gadis berumur 5 tahun itu tidak nampak dikamar sekalipun. Aku memijit pelipisku frustasi dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya lagi ditempat lain. Namun niatku untuk menutup pintu dan keluar dari kamarku jadi urung saat aku mendengar isakan kecil terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kubuka kembali pintu kamar dan aku memasukinya perlahan. Tanpa suara.

Dan akhirnya, disanalah aku menemukannya. Disudut balkon rumah. Menangis sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Aku mengenali bingkai foto itu. Itu adalah fotoku yang dibingkai oleh _Kaa-san_ saat aku memenangkan lomba Judo antar taman kanak-kanak dua tahun lalu. Ia tak berkata apaun dan tak menyadari kehadiranku sekalipun. Ia hanya terus menangis terisak sambil memandangi fotoku. Aku mengambil napas panjang sebentar. Kuberanikan diriku untuk memanggil sekaligus meminta maaf padanya. Namun niatku tersebut menjadi urung saat ia tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku terbelalak. Hatiku mecelos seketika itu juga.

" _Nii-san_. Hiks. Jangan membenciku. Aku menyayangimu. Ajaklah… Hikss aku bermain _Nii-san_. Hiksss.."

Dan tangisnya yang memilukan tersebut semakin membuat aku merasa bersalah. Entah mengapa, hatiku ikut sakit. Aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan balkon. Kusandarkan kepalaku disana sambil memejamkan mata.

"Gomen.. Gomen…" Cuma itu yang bisa terucap dari mulutku dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Hanya seperti gumaman dan dibarengi suara isakan Hinata yang terdengar pilu diluar sana. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanku padanya. Ya. Harus."

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

YEAYYYYYYHH! HORE!*nari nari gaje*

Haha. Konbawa minna-san. Halo. Apa kabar? :D

Kalo kabar saya sedang tidak stabil akhir akhir ini#gada yang nanya xDD

Oke, abaikan dumelan ga penting author diatas. Bagaimana menurut anda fict **Just Laeve Me!** chap 1 ini? Saya senang karena akhirnya **Just Leave Me!** Chapter satu bisa terbit juga hari ini. Penggarapannya ini Cuma dua hari loh. Dikerjain disela-sela kesibukan saya nggarap kerjaan dikantor yang bejibun dan bikin pusing. Hhaha. Ohya, untuk sekedar ngingetin aja, chapter satu ini masih seputar masa kanak-kanak Sasuhina. Buat masa-masa dewasanya masih bakal muncul chap depan. Dan cerita ini kayaknya bakalan jadi Saaaaaaangat panjang. Hehe. Tapi author ga akan ngebuatnya sepanjang sinetron2 indo yang alay itu kok. Mungkin sekitar 5 chap ke atas. Okelah. Begini saja kicauan author kali ini. Bagi yang menunggu fict ini(kalo ada-haha) selamat membaca. Kalo menemukan typo atau kesalahan kesalahan lainnya author mohon maaf karena author ini juga manusia yang tempatnya salah dan khilaf. Ditunggu tanggapan readers selanjutnya^^,,. Dan untuk trailer chapter depan bisa dibaca di bawah balesan ripiu.

Sebelum saya tutup, saya mau bales ripiu ripiu yang masuk kemaren dulu ^^

**Dewi Natalia** iya^^. Terimakasih RnR nya ^^

ini lanjut. Makasi semangatnya. Terimakasih RnR nya ^^

**AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs** oke. Terimakasih RnR nya ^^

**Lily Purple Lily** Halo Lily-san^^. Iya ada perang-perangnya. Tapi masih lama keluarnya. Hehe. Iya ini masih trailer. Terimakasih RnR nya ^^

**AnnisRizqi** kemarin masih trailer annis-san^^ jadi Cuma cuplikan aja. Terimakasih RnR nya ^^

**Kazuko Nozomi** Wah ada yang manggil senpai*blushing* Saya masih baru untuk bisa dipanggil senpai. Iya ini kaya trailer gitu jadi cuman berupa cuplikan2 aja. Terimakasih uda Terimakasih RnR nya ^^ dan dibilang sugoii XD. Ini chap 1 uda updet. Masi penasaran?

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa** Wah ada Kau-Tahu-Siapa-senpai ngeripu saya*nari2*. Saya penggemar fict2 anda loh^^. Iya kemarin masih trailer. Makasih sarannya^^. Kemarin sepertinya saya kurang jeli pas ngepublish. Ga ngeliat A/N nya deket banget ama story-nya. Haha #plakk. Terimakasih RnR nya^^

**Atamae Hinasudachi** Halo^^ *bow*. Salam kenal juga atamae-san #jabat tangan balik atamae san. Ini lanjut kok atamae-san^^. Gimana? Masih penasaran? Terimakasih RnR nya^^

**XXDarkPrincessXX** Wah makasih uda tertarik. Ini chapt 1 nya. Wah, kamu surabaya juga? Surabaya mana? ^^ btw Terimakasih RnR nya^^

**Sugar Princess71** kyaaaa… sugar-_chan_ datang kesini *peluk2* *ditendang*. Haha. Ini uda updet. Btw aku juga nunggu updetanmu loh sugar-_chan_^^*masang tampang rentenir* #lho? Haha. Ya okelah. Terimakasih RnR nya^^

.

**Dan tentu author juga ngucapin makasi buat yang uda follow dan fave fic ini^^ *bungkuk2***

.

.

ON THE NEXT STORY:

_"Nii-san aku ikut.."_

_"Jangan mengikutiku terus. Pergi sana!"_

_"Hiks...Nii-san. Kau Dimana? Kau dimana? Aku takut. Hikss. NII-SAN..."_

_"Hinata! HINATA!"_

"_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,"_

"_Aku Hinata."_

_"Teme, teme. Aku tadi bertemu seorang gadis. Ia cantik. Cantik sekali. Matanya putih. Ah tidak. Itu Lavender."_

_"Kau masih dibayangi masalalumu?"_

_"Hari ini Aku harus bisa. SEMANGAT!"_

_"Aku masih mencarimu... Adikku.."_

.

.

.

**Sweet regards**

**.**

**Namikaze Ex-Black**

**Surabaya, 18 November 2012**


End file.
